Why TB Loves GM!
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Why TB Loves Gm With A Little Twist
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm just going to write a one shot because I feel like I should it is called Why TB loves GM it will be short because I can't write long one shots I've tried well anyway lets just try it

Well I'm just going to write a one shot because I feel like I should it is called Why TB loves GM it will be short because I can't write long one shots I've tried well anyway lets just try it.

**Why TB loves GM!!**

Gabriella Montez stood outside East High's gym door listening to the Basketball bouncing she looked at her watch 3:58pm they should be finishing in about 2 minutes so she waited.

**2 minutes later**

Why aren't they finished yet oh wait basketball stopped bouncing now Troy is talking to Chad

_In The Gym_

"I'm not saying why I love Gabriella" Troy said knowing Gabriella was probably outside the door

"Yeah you won't say because you don't" Jason said

"Yeah I confess why I love Sharpay but you won't confess that is terrible" Zeke said walking away to the boy's locker room

"Well I'm going over to Gabi's tonight were playing spin the bottle you can join if you want to" Troy said knowing all his secrets will come out but it would be better knowing Gabriella would hear them from him rather than from him friends.

_Later that night 7:01pm at Gabriella's._

"Ok now all we are waiting for is Zeke" Gabriella said

"He can't come dinner with Sharpay's parents behind Sharpay's back he is going to try and convince her parents he is good for there daughter. Jason said laughing

"That's got to be embarrassing Gabriella's Mom accepted me when we sang Breaking Free at the call-backs for Arnold and Minnie. Troy said finishing his bottle of mountain dew

_5 minutes later they were settled in a game of spin the bottle._

"Gabriella Truth, Dare or Kiss" Jason asked

"Err… Dare" Gabriella said worriedly

"Hmm… I dare you and Troy to go to Mrs. Miller's house at the bottom of your road and ask her for a packet of condoms" Jason said trying to keep his laughter in

"I'm not doing that she is 82 years old" Gabriella said half shouting not wanting to wake her little baby sister

"Ok then I dare you and Troy to make out for 5 minutes" Chad said

"Ok" Gabriella grabs troy and starts making out with him but Chad stops it before they go any further

"Hey Chad I was enjoying that" Gabriella said yes and unless you want a little Bolton running around here I suggest you should stop" Chad said saying something smart

"Something smart someone pince me" Jason said "Ouch" he repeated after Gabriella pinched him

"What? You said somebody pince me" she said

"I didn't mean literally" He said rubbing his arm

"Chad Truth or Dare or Kiss" Gabriella said

"Dare" Chad said

"Ok I dare you to strip naked and run up the street screaming 'I LOVE TAYLOR McKESSIE' as loud as possible" Gabriella said smiling knowing Taylor was coming over later with Kelsi so she would definitely hear him

"Ok but only because she won't hear me" Chad said no knowing how wrong he was

_With Kelsi and Taylor_

I CHAD DANFORTH LOVE TAYLOR McKESSIE

"I think Chad has a crush on you" Kelsi said while Taylor sound open mouthed

_Back at Gabriella's_

"Troy truth or Dare or Kiss" Chad said putting his t-shirt back on

"Truth" Troy said

"Tell us every single reason why you Troy Bolton Love Gabriella Montez" Chad said

"Err… ok

She is so Sexy and Smart

She can put a smile on anyone's face

She wouldn't harm anything

She has no enemy's

She has a loving family

She has never done anything wrong

She can look sexy in anything

She would rather help her Mom with Kayla and Layla then go out with friends

She loves her little sisters like her own daughters

10. She loves me as well as everyone else

11. She can sing Dance and Act." Troy said finishing Red Faced while Gabriella looked up tears streaming down her face.

She stood up ran over to Troy wrapped her arms round his neck her legs round his waist and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go. Gabriella cried into his t-shirt

"Sorry for wetting your t-shirt Troy" Gabriella said after crying

"It's ok as-long as they were happy tears" Troy said

"Yeah I have a secret to tell you" Gabriella whispered in his ear

"Follow me" She whispered again

She took out two birth certificated

Kayla Laura Bolton

Born: 17 March 2007 Time: 11:10pm

Mother: Gabriella Marie Montez

Father: Troy Alexander Bolton

Layla Katie Bolton

Born: 17 March 2007 Time: 11:59pm

Mother: Gabriella Marie Montez

Father: Troy Alexander Bolton

"So you're a dad to my so called little sisters now break up with me before I cry mo—"she was cut off before she could reply with soft lips on hers.

"You're my beautiful girlfriend and the two little girls in there are our two lovely daughters" Troy said smiling

"I want to be more Troy So much more we graduate in 2 weeks then we can be so much more can't we?" Gabriella said hopeful

"Gabriella Marie Montez Will You Marry Me?" Troy said down on one knee

"YES TROY OF COURSE I WILL" Gabriella screamed forgetting Kayla and Layla in the room next door

This is Why TB loves GM!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Imogene thinks I should write more to Why TB loves GM so does Loves to read 15 so this may turn into a short story about 8 -10 chapters if it gets more than 60 reviews it might go longer but only positive reviews OBV well anyways Chapter two of 'Why TB Loves GM.'_

_Cast._

_Gabriella Bolton 30yrs Old_

_Troy Bolton 31yrs old_

_Kayla Bolton 13yrs old_

_Layla Bolton 13yrs old_

_Benjamin Bolton 3yrs old_

_Mickey Bolton 3yrs old_

_Madeleine Bolton 4 months old_

Chapter Two – Taking Gabriella Bolton Out!

_10:30 am Saturday 15th June 2023 13 years later they are 13 and 4 months old._

"Kayla, Layla time to get up. Troy is here." Gabriella said to her two daughters.

"MOM I'm tired leave me alone!!" Layla screamed covering her head from

"Layla get up now" Gabriella shouted

"Layla just get up do what mom says" Kayla says

"Layla your like your dad LAZY and Kayla your like me full of Energy keep it up" Gabriella said

"Kayla what time did you get up?" Layla asked finally awake

"6:30am why?" Kayla asked

"God why so early?" Layla asked

"Err… Hair, Makeup and Bling Duh!" Kayla replied

"Your 13" Gabriella exclaimed

"And what is wrong with Hair, Makeup and Bling when im 13 Mom?" Kayla asked

"Makeup??" Gabriella asked "so that is were my foundation has been going" She exclaimed again

"Well if I bought my own then I wouldn't be able to by bling so I used yours" Kayla exclaimed excitedly

"Gabriella I can get Layla up I know how" Troy shouted up

"No she is up" Gabriella shouted back down before leaving the girls to get ready

"So Troy were are we going to go today?" Gabriella asked

"Surprise" Troy said

"Hmph" Gabriella sighed defeated

"Mom should I were the red top or the blue t— Hey Troy" Kayla said Embarrassed by coming down with jeans on and only in her Hannah Montana Bra

"Err… Blue one is perfect Kayla hun" Gabriella said making her daughter feel slightly better

"Troy were is Benjamin, Mickey and Madeleine" Gabriella asked referring to there youngest toddlers refer to above for ages

"My Mother's" Troy replied

"Did they have a nice time at the Zoo yesterday sorry I couldn't go I just seriously don't feel well are you picking them up at 3:00pm then bringing them back here or taking them out for tea I can make it to your SURPRISE but then I need to get back and rest" Gabriella replied

"Your acting really weird Gab's well how is working for Vanessa Hudgens working out for you?" Troy asked his wife of 4 years

"I told her before that I'm not well she thinks im pregnant again" Gabriella asked

"That would be amazing but Madeline is enough at the moment curse the day she learned to walk" Troy said standing up walking through to the kitchen grabbing 4 bottles of water and a few energy bars

"What are you doing" Gabriella asks walking behind him slipping her arms around his waist

"I'm hungry so I'm eating a energy bar Yum" He said tring to force a smile knowing how he picked the wrong bar Cherries and Peanuts he was allergic to both Cherries gave him Swollen eyes and peanuts gave he some ears he wonders what the both would do

"You're allergic to the Cherry and Peanut bars" Gabriella replied

"Oh Damn" Troy said

"Language and take these anti-allergy pills" Gabriella said handing he a pack

"You're not allergic to anything" Troy said

"Kayla, Layla and Mickey are like you allergic to Peanuts and Cherries" Gabriella replied handing he a glass of water

"Mom were ready are we going now?" Layla asked tiredly still rubbing her eyes

"Yeah sure but get you scruffy sneakers not you new ones" Troy said she didn't want to ruin there new marc ecko ones that Vanessa Hudgens (Gabi's Boss) Bought them yesterday night.

"Ok Mom are we picking up Maddie later I fixed her Barbie doll that Mickey broke last night while you and dad were watching America's got talent did Charlie get through?" Kayla asked Charlie was her favourite to win he sang Pie Jesu

"Yes he did" Gabriella replied following her out the door

"Yay!" Kayla replied before getting out her I pod Nano and putting on her favourite song Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens

_20 Minutes Later_

_So are you ready?  
Did you eat?  
Do you have the energy?  
Are you reloaded?  
Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passing out  
After a couple o' hours of beats  
We're gonna keep going, and going, and going  
Yeah, cause..._

"_Hello" Gabriella answered_

"_Gabriella Madeline has fallen over while playing soccer in the back is she allergic to any plasters?" Lucille asked_

"_Err… Only Elastoplast's with metal" Gabriella replied_

"_Oh-ok well have Fun Mrs. Bolton" Lucille Replied_

_She couldn't get over how Gabriella was Gabriella Bolton how Gabriella was her Daughter in Law how Gabriella was married to her Only son she had 8 other daughters 4 younger than Troy 4 older she always wanted a son and she got him in 1988 exactly July 28th 1988 at exactly 12:10pm_

_Flashback_

"_Right Mrs. Bolton we need you to Push on three 1… 2 … 3 PUSH" Doctor. Mud said_

_Lucille Pushed as hard as possible then screamed_

"_One More big Push and we can bring Baby Bolton into this world you have done it 4 times before you can do it again" the doctor said before crys were heard through the room_

"_You have a beautiful baby boy any names" The dcotor asked_

"_Oh Yes Troy Alexander Bolton" Lucille said proudly holding her baby boy in her arms he first son her only son._

_End Flashback_

_Now he was 31 yrs old and living a perfect life with his wife and children._

_This is 'Why TB Loves GM!!'_


End file.
